


When Daniel Woke Up

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, First Time, Happy, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-09
Updated: 2009-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel wakes up with no idea where he is, then takes stock of his surroundings and listens to his body and puts the pieces together.</p><p>Set sometime in S4, S5 or S7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Daniel Woke Up

**Author's Note:**

> First sentence from a sentence offered by Sid in a first-lines/last-lines meme.

When Daniel woke up, he had no idea where he was. It took a while for the ceiling to resolve, the art on the walls, the foliage beyond the window, the oddments scattered around the furniture; with his glasses off, he couldn't make out the details of the smaller framed stuff. He'd been in this bedroom twice before now, and one of those times was last night, and it had been dark. He wasn't even sure whether he recognized the room for itself or was deducing whose bedroom it must be as he remembered where he'd gone to sleep.

Probably it was an interconnection of cues: There were roses just outside ... Jack grew roses, guarding his great-grandmother's fertilizer recipe with his life. The big pictures on the walls were framed shots of planets and deep-space objects taken by Voyager and the Hubble ... Jack had a fascination with space art and photography. There was a model rocket on the nightstand -- no, no symbolism _there_ \-- and there were toy airplanes on the bureau and in the bookcase ... Jack was a model-aircraft buff, spent hours assembling and painting the things, still had all the ones he'd made when he was a kid.

There were roses outside the window, and model spacecraft and aircraft posed around the room, and big space pictures on the walls; and Jack's watch lay twined with his and tangled with his glasses on the nightstand; and the bed was rumpled, and smelled warmly of Jack; and he could still feel the pressure of Jack up inside him, still feel the texture of Jack's skin in his skin, still feel the interior of Jack's body as a tight heat squeezing around him. He let out a low groan as the memory of orgasm went through him so intensely that his groin throbbed and he felt like he would come again, right now, just from lying in Jack's bed and remembering what had happened in it.

"If that's an 'oh my fucking god what have I done' groan, I _will_ kick that perfect ass of yours," Jack's voice said. It preceded him into the room, and the scent of coffee and bacon and toast followed him, and Daniel thought, _You know, maybe the Others were right. Heaven sure **smells** like a waffle house, anyway_.

"It's a 'lose the tray, you moron, how could you think I'd want breakfast before sex' groan," Daniel said, and took the tray out of Jack's hands and leaned down to put it on the floor and then grappled Jack around the waist and muscled him across and back into the bed.

Yeah, he thought as he got Jack's sweats out of his way and got his mouth on what he planned to have first thing in the morning for the rest of his life, he knew where he was now. He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> The Season 8 established-relationship fic [Aubade](http://archiveofourown.org/works/51973) makes a nice companion piece to this.


End file.
